Nightmares
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Yukina is plauged by awful nightmares at night. Kurama finds out, and comforts her. Kurama x Yukina one-shot


I don't own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters. Of course.

Warning: If you have issues with Japanese honorifics, I'm sorry. Because I used them.

Lastly, this story takes place in Kurama's point of view!

* * *

"Yukina-chan," I called, "can you grab that towel for me, over there?"

"Sure," the pretty ice maiden replied, hurrying over. I told her I wouldn't let her do the dishes herself, but she insisted on helping. She wanted to keep herself as busy as possible ever since Genkai-san had died. Yukina-chan had refused to stay at the temple, and begged to move in with me, in the house I lived in by myself. She once suggested getting a job to pay for rent, but I refused to let her. But it make me feel like I was keeping her from something she wanted, and that was the last thing I ever wanted. Ever since she moved in with me, I only wanted to make her happy…

But I knew I wasn't the one who could do that. Not to mention her brother, Hiei-kun, was my best friend.

Seemingly against her will, Yukina-chan yawned. I chuckled to myself, taking the towel from her. "Time for you to go to bed, I think…" I said.

Yukina-chan smiled wearily at me. "Perhaps…"

I smiled at her back and she trotted off toward her room.

Two hours later, I stretched, walking off to my room. I had stayed up late doing chores so Yukina-chan wouldn't have to do them tomorrow, when I went off to work. As I passed her room, I heard whimpering coming from within. I paused at the door, worried.

It was indeed Yukina-chan whining. I opened the door, to be met with total darkness. Huh…

I cautiously switched on the light. Yukina-chan was snuggled in the blanket, fast asleep. Her eyes were scrunched up, and she was covered in cold sweat. She was whimpering and moaning in her sleep.

I rushed to the side of her bed in concern, leaning over her. A nightmare, perhaps?

I laid my hand on her tiny shoulder, and shook her awake.

She shot awake, sitting straight up in the bed. Her crimson eyes snapped around the room in a frightened flurry. Her gaze finally landed on me, and her breathing began to slow. A soft blush spread across her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurama-san…" She said, covering herself with the blanket.

I sat down beside her on the bed. Hesitantly, I reached out and touched her hands. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay…?"

Yukina-chan looked away from me, "Ever since Genkai-sama died, I've been having these awful nightmares…About everyone going away, and I'm all alone…" Her voice broke, and she buried her face in her hands.

Unable to control myself, I reached out and embraced her tightly. She gave a small cry of surprise.

"You'll never be alone, Yukina-chan! I'll always be by your side. I promise."

Yukina-chan was quiet for several minutes. Finally, she slowly moved her arms around to my back, holding me. I closed my eyes.

We stayed that way for a long time. Finally, she seemed to be calm enough, and I let her go.

I got up off the bed, and stepped back. I noticed Yukina-chan had been silently crying the whole time we held each other. My heart felt like it had been wrenched. I smiled, trying to be comforting.

"I'll be just down the hall if you ever need me, Yukina-chan. Anything at all." I turned, shutting off the light and heading out the door.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, and I turned in surprise to see Yukina-chan tightly clutching the fabric. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust better, and turned back to her, kneeling on the bed so I could be eye-level with her. She wasn't looking at me, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt, either.

"W-will you stay here with me tonight, Kurama-san? I-I always want to be with you…" She asked, her voice the barest whisper.

It took me a long time to truly register what she had said. When I did, I smiled, and in one smooth motion, I hugged her again, and pulled her to lie down on the bed with me. I yanked the blanket over the top of us, and cuddled Yukina-chan snug into my arms.

"Tonight, and every other night. I love you, Yukina-chan."

* * *

Hello there! Thank you so, so much for reading my story! I hope that you liked it! Please be civil in your reviewing!


End file.
